


How Gay Is Oikawa Tooru? The Ultimate Question

by onewiththestarcult



Series: Gay Or European [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I feel better now, M/M, anyways hope you enjoy this, but anyways that doesn't matter, oh right because I had a dysphoric episode, please save me, this is so dumb, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththestarcult/pseuds/onewiththestarcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interteam bonding through the collective wondering of who's gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Gay? Really Gay

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was totally based on this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ouJZF3YMSdA) Just please.  
> I'm so sorry I wrote this, but yet also not sorry at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah please disregard the whole I don't know how volleyball rotation works xD I was writing this and just oh my god.

Suga’s hair ruffles slightly in his face as he leans over Daichi towards the Dateko third years. His voice comes out with a slight laugh to it as he whispers to them.

“How gay is Oikawa do you think?” Daichi smirks at his boyfriend’s words. 

The boys snicker across the aisle as Oikawa’s up to serve. The smack as he serves reverberates around the gymnasium. They turn to face the other third years.

“Probably really.” Kamasaki huffs.

“I mean have you seen his hair? How long does he spend on it?” Moniwa giggles watching his kouhai’s lose a point to Aoba Johsai.

“Pft yeah. He probably wears perfume and spends at least 2 hours in front of the mirror before he leaves.” Tsukishima’s snark shines itself through the comment. Yamaguchi almost sneezes, he laughs so fast.

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi wipes a tear away from his eyes, “I mean just-”

“That’s my Bara-chan!” Oikawa screams at Iwaizumi who’s face turns red in an instant and not just from the effort of playing, but a full on blush creeping down his neck.

“Shut up Shittykawa.” Oikawa wears a teasing smirk as he sticks his tongue out and gets back into the game.

“Uhhh what just happened?” Daichi and the rest of the boys sitting around him stare dumbfounded.

“I-I don’t even know.” Asahi barely speaks up.

Moniwa stands up quickly cupping his hands around his mouth as Iwaizumi comes up to serve. “Yeah! Get some Iwa-chan!” He yells as loud as he can. Everyone in the gymnasium simultaneously looks towards the loud voice. Iwaizumi’s face heats up again his hand shakes slightly as he holds up the ball to serve. 

The rest of Dateko joins in upsetting his balance even more.

“Shut up!” The referee calls to the stadium before the serve goes up.

He hits the serve and miraculously it goes over and he gets back into play his face is still red, but he composes himself as he gets back into the game. 

Karasuno and Dateko’s third years all burst out laughing.

“Did you see that?!” Tanaka cackles as Hinata, Kageyama, and Noya look dumbfounded.

“That pretty much confirms it. Maybe not exactly what we were expecting, but so worth it.” Suga says through the tears he wipes away.

There’s a whistle blow on the court and Aoba Johsai’s coaches call a time-out. 

“Oh my god they actually had to call a time-out.” Tsukishima smirks, and Yamaguchi has to stifle a laugh so he doesn’t burst at the seams.

Iwaizumi’s face looks like a strawberry again as he walks over to cool down kicking Oikawa in the butt on his way to his water bottle. The coach looks disapprovingly at the pair, but refrains from commenting. Dateko is laughing together in a circle drinking water and rapidly speaking amongst each other. Even Aone was smirking ever so slightly. 

The whistle is blown again and the players walk back towards their respective sides of the court Iwaizumi hitting Oikawa on his back, but gives him a quick peck and says a few words that Oikawa nods to. 

Oikawa smiles brightly and he goes immediately to his place on the court just barely glancing at Iwaizumi again for the rest of the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey if you like this think about leaving a comment and/or kudos or you can like come bug me on my tumblr which is onewiththestarcult. Thanks for reading this xD


	2. Gay Or European

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All new POV! From Iwaizumi and Oikawa's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jk this is so dumb. And adds like nothing I just wanted to write this because why not.
> 
> Please again excuse the sad pathetic excuse for understanding of volleyball rotation.
> 
> Also I think this is all I can write? I was thinking about maybe writing something about Iwaoi passing Karasuno on the way to the next court, but idk.

_ Gay or European… _

Oikawa hums as it’s his turn up to serve, he puts the song out of his head and brings up his rhythm to serve. He focuses solely on the ball tossing it up high and running, watching, as it falls through the air. He jumps and hits his palm on the ball sending it flying into the arms of Dateko’s libero. 

“Tch. I thought I had that one.” The Dateko team does an attack, but Kindaichi receives it. Oikawa runs under the ball preparing to set and Iwaizumi sets to run as Oikawa sets to him.

“Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi’s hand pounds the ball past the blockers, it slams into the court with a loud Thwack.

He sails down back onto his feet, and Oikawa runs over to him yelling.

“That’s my Bara-chan!” Oikawa claps him on the back as Iwaizumi’s face heats up.

“Shut up Shittykawa.” He pulls on his collar getting air circulating through his shirt. He feels the blush slightly leave his face as quick as it came. 

Oikawa’s barely looking remorseful with his tongue stuck out.

Iwaizumi is up to serve next round.

The teams play another two rounds until it’s Iwaizumi’s turn to serve. And that point his face has returned to its normal composition and he stares steadily at the ball imagining Oikawa’s face on it. He breathes in and breathes out again.

“YEAH! GET SOME IWA-CHAN!” He hears those four words ring through the gymnasium and his face heats up like a strawberry. 

“Shut up!” The referee calls.

He starts back into his serve avoiding Oikawa’s cheeky gaze and slams it onto the other side’s court. Miraculously it sails over the net smoothly and the ball’s in play. Iwaizumi focuses back in on the game and the team rushes in to do a synchronised attack they’d been practising for a while now. They win the point and the referee blows the whistle signaling their coach called a time-out.

Iwaizumi walks over towards his water bottle and kicks Oikawa in the butt.

“Oww that was mean Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whines loudly in his ears.

“You deserved that, Shittykawa.” He adds the last bit as an afterthought putting more malice into his words than necessary.

“So mean.” Oikawa continues to whine but Iwaizumi just goes to his water bottle and guzzles some down hoping to cool himself off some more. The coach glances at them both disapprovingly, but doesn’t say much to them as he talks to the other teammates with Oikawa mostly leading the discussion.

They’re called back onto the court and Iwaizumi hits Oikawa on the back and gives him a peck on the cheek.    
“I love you, but you really should stop being stupid like that. Just let’s get back into the game and show them what we’ve got.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey if you like this think about leaving a comment and/or kudos or you can like come bug me on my tumblr which is onewiththestarcult. Thanks for reading this xD


End file.
